Can You Believe In This?
by ElfenLied619
Summary: Just a merging of all the poems Rika says during the previews of When They Cry, Season 1. This was purely done for fun. Hope you enjoy.


_**Can you believe what you see? **__**Can you believe in the living? **__**Can you believe in me? **__**Can you believe in this?**_

_**What you see here is your false home. **__**What you see there is a blank stare. **__**What I see is sadness repeating. **_

_**Don't forget the days that lie ahead. **__**Don't injury your heart. **__**Don't apologize for the past.**_

_**I want you to stare at me, the real me. **__**I want you to forgive yourself, for your whimsical side. **__**I want you to try and understand the other me.**_

_**What I want to see, are the shapes in the dark. **__**What I want to hear, are footsteps as they hesitate. **__**What I want to know is where I belong.**_

_**What's shaking is your heart. **__**Bringing it closer is the shadow of darkness. **__**The one shivering is the fake me.**_

_**Regrets you cannot stop. **__**A story with no apologies. **__**Carved into that, is the other me.**_

_**What I'm forgetting is your warmth. **__**The sound of sad footsteps keeping repeating themselves. **__**A small little memory draws you to the door.**_

_**What cannot be saved is a single falling teardrop. **__**What cannot be stopped is a cry of despair. **__**What is coming is a chain of hatred.**_

_**What was sought for was a comfortable haze. **__**What is heard is the malicious sound of rain. **__**What was drifted away was the door to darkness.**_

_**What confuses you are the footprints of regret. **__**What chases you are the gazes of suspicion. **__**What wanders through is your other self.**_

_**The sound of footsteps are whispers from the past. **__**What you see is just reality in the mist. **__**What you hear is forgiveness for you.**_

_**What has arrived is the evening twilight. **__**What has been lost is the darkness of time. **__**What has met in the middle is the space between the past and the future.**_

_**What is being hunted is a resolute image. **__**What is being sought is an exit into the light. **__**What has been provided is the usual sadness.**_

_**What you'll find is the price of your kindness. **__**What will fall is the labyrinth into sadness. **__**What will begin to burn are your feelings of hatred.**_

_**What you lost sigh of is your way back home. **__**What you can't keep is the promise you made with me. **__**What you cannot erase is my memory.**_

_**What you'll eliminate is the fragrance of memory. **__**What you'll see are the scars of hatred. **__**What you'll hear are the echoes of footsteps from the past.**_

_**What you seek is a bit of comfort. **__**What you see is a gallery of hatred. **__**Where you fall is far beyond the darkness.**_

_**What you touch is a quivering image. **__**What resonates are the echoes of sadness. **__**What you smell are your smoldering memories.**_

_**What you pass is the usual fork in the road. **__**What you run to is the darkest of corners. **__**Where you end up is the downside of destruction.**_

_**What captures you is a lingering memory from the past. **__**What lures you in is a bogus image of the future. **__**What you find is nothing more then cruel deception.**_

_**What are carried out are the thoughts of happiness. **__**What are avoided are the promises between friends. **__**What are left are the moments of confusion.**_

_**Where I started to run was my usual way home. **__**What caused me to struggle was this message of misfortune. **__**What I opened was a scrapbook of deception.**_

_**The blood that oozes out is from the memory of your past. **__**What you notice are the severity of your sins. **__**What is left is your resolute future.**_

_**Where I wondered off to was that unforgettable classroom. **__**What echoes is the clicking clock of despair. **__**Where I'll end up is the beginning of the end.**_

_**Can you believe in this?**_

* * *

_A/N: Again, this is all the poems Rika says during the previews strung together into one poem. I know there isn't anything done differently, but I just thought I'd be fun to put it all together and hope all of you who read this enjoy it._


End file.
